Her True Boyfriend
by Simply Marina
Summary: This is a Sam/Danny one-shot I've been meaning to post up for a while. I don't own MBC. Reviews please!


**Sam/Danny based. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but I've been meaning to do one for this couple. It's based on the profile post called: A True Boyfriend. I will only use parts of it! This story is kind of weird, 'cause if you take out the actual post, it's a complete one-shot.**

***Insert disclaimer here***

**PS: I know my good friend Ignorance did something like this, but every author has a different style, and this is my version.**

_When you see her walking: Sneak up and hug her waist from behind_

"WOAH!" Sam cries out as someone hugs her waist and started twirling her. After she was put down she mumbles angrily and looks straight at Danny in the eye.

"Surprise?" He offers with a grin.

_When she walks away from you mad: Follow her_

"Maybe you should have surprised me when it was my birthday YESTERDAY," Sam shouts angrily, "Instead of going to your ex-girl friend's bat mitzvah!" She turns around and starts stomping home.

"Sam! I swear I didn't know till last second! Otherwise I would've called you! Besides, I couldn't just call them and say I wasn't going to come!" Danny explains while following Sam toward her house.

"Danny…" She starts to say and turns around.

_When she pushes you or hit's you: Grab her and don't let go_

"Danny…I hate you!" She screams and attempts to push him away.

"So?"

He grabs her fist and pulls Samantha in to a hug.

_When she star's cussing at you: Kiss her and tell her you love her_

"I never want to see you again you low-lying, f-ing a-hole!" Sam says.

Suddenly, Danny forces Sam to lock lips with him. He tries to keep kissing but Sam pulls away almost immediately.

"I love you, Samantha Annalisa Collins."

_When she says it's over: she still wants you to be hers_

"One more thing before I go home…It's sooo OVER!"

HE stands still, aghast to what he just heard.

_When she ignorer's you: Give her your attention _

He follows her again and again, yet she kept ignoring him. Danny was not the type to give up though, so he tries giving her every piece of attention he had.

_When she pulls away: Pull her back _

"What do you want?" She asks grimly.

"One more kiss."

He pulled her in once more and she yanks her hand away, but this time, he didn't let go.

_When she looks at you with doubt: Back yourself up _

"I swear Sam, I love you to death. I will even admit that I am really oblivious to feelings sometimes."He tries.

"I already know that."

_When she's quiet: Ask her what's wrong_

"Can I take that as a go-for-it?" He hopes.

She doesn't respond.

He asks her again.

_When she doesn't answer for a long time: reassure her that everything is okay_

"Sam…I know something is wrong, but everything is okay, alright?" He can't tell if she nods yes or no.

_When you see her start crying: Just hold her and don't say a word_

Suddenly, without any notification, young Samantha bursts into tears. She has never cried in public before.

Danny hugs her tight and doesn't say a word. However, she doesn't pull away this time.

_When you see her at her worst: Tell her she's beautiful_

"I know, I know, I look like a mess. Like a homeless idiot. I don't care," She mumbles.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known," Danny says softly.

_When she stares at your mouth: Kiss her_

She stares at his face, now where in particular. Danny sees this as his golden opportunity and kisses her. This time she continues and deepens the kiss.

_When she's scared: Protect her_

"It's my parents. My dad is really, really demanding. Last night, my mom couldn't take it anymore and told him to ask with a 'please'. And then….then he swears at…at her really …badly and… and…" Sam stays. "I'm terrified of him now…"

"Shhhh," He soothes her and strokes her cheek, "I will protect you if it's the last thing I do."

_When she lay's her head on your shoulder: Tilt her head up and kiss her_

They walk to the park and sit on a bench to watch the sunset. Sam sighs and places her head on his shoulder. He notices and lifts her chin up for a sweet short kiss.

_When she steals's your favorite hat: Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night _

An hour later, the couple is as good as new and cracking jokes. Sam deftly steals Danny's beat up old baseball cap, and he honestly replies, "Keep it. It makes me happy seeing you with it."

She doesn't refuse.

_When she teases's you: Tease her back and make her laugh_

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever liked you…" Sam teases.

"Hey, look what I got stuck with!" He laughs and she joins in.

_When she bumps into you: bump into her back and make her laugh _

Sam nudges him in the side. He nearly falls off the bench and they both laugh.

Danny does the same, but she sees it coming.

They both laugh again.

_When she say's that she like's you: she really does more than you could understand_

"Honestly, I really do like you Danny." She admits.

"Same here, Sam."

_When she tells you a secret: keep it safe and untold_

"One more thing before we walk home. Please don't tell anyone. Not even Cathy or Chris."

Danny pretends to zip his lips, and she smiles.

_When she grabs at your hands: Hold her hand too and play with her fingers_

As they walk home, she shyly laces her hand through his. He does the same and tickles her palm.

_When she says 'See you tomorrow': she really means 'call me later, I wanna hear you voice'_

"Well this is it…" Sam starts to say on her doorstep, but this time, she is silenced by lips crashing together.

A few minutes of bliss pass, until they both pull away.

"Well that was unexpected…" She starts to say, and laughs.

He is glad he made her smile.

"See you tomorrow, Danny."

"I'll miss you."

"Same here."

"Well…" He tries to respond, but decides on giving the girl a peck on the cheek.

"One more thing…" He continues.

She smiles and encourages him to go on.

"Leave your phone on tonight."

They both grin and go their separate ways.


End file.
